Air cleaners are used to filter combustion intake air for internal combustion engines on a variety of vehicles and other equipment such as: trucks; buses; off-road construction equipment; agricultural equipment; generator sets; etc. Such air cleaners typically include a housing with a removable and replaceable main filter cartridge positioned therein. The housing includes a service or access cover, for selected access to the internally received filter cartridge, for servicing. The filter cartridge is typically serviced by being removed and either: by being replaced with a factory new cartridge; by being refurbished and being reinstalled; or, by being replaced with a previously used, but refurbished, cartridge.
Issues relating to air cleaner arrangements with a serviceable filter cartridge include: ensuring proper installation and sealing; obtaining appropriate support for the filter cartridge within the air cleaner, against unintended motion or movement; and/or ensuring that the air cleaner housing is protected against improper installation of filter cartridges.
Improvements in air cleaner assemblies and filter cartridges therefor, which are directed to these issues, are described herein.